undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet The Snipes/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Meet The Snipes. Issue 1 I never really was a tough man or someone who would be able to easily defend himself, I was a wimp some people could say. But there was the one thing I would never let anyone do and that was hurt my family. If anyone ever tried to lay a hand on them I would kill them in an instant. I won’t let anyone fuck up my family, I never had a good one up until now, and I won’t let it be ruined. Then I hear the voice of my wife Hannah calling me over to her. I snap out of my thought and put my toast down, then I tuck my chair into the table and walk over to her. “Yeah?” I ask her. “Diana’s all prepared for her last day; she says she wants you to drive her because you have the good car.” Hannah says, sniggering a little. “Well I do have the good car; you got that crappy SUV while I got the convertible with the shift able roof. Is the coffee done?” I say. “Almost, I think it will be done in a couple of minutes. Oh shoot I remembered, Diana says she’s got a gift for you, maybe to make up for the fact that she wasn’t able to give you a birthday present on your actual birthday. Oh god I still remember what you did in Las Vegas, I can’t believe you did that.” Hannah says, smiling now. “It was funny, just me, you, and that pink bunny suit. Now if the hotel manager hadn’t walked in it would have been better.” I say. “Well go see Diana now, you only got a couple minutes before you got to take her to school. The coffee’s also ready, here take it before you two have to go.” Hannah says, then she picks up a cup, pours some coffee in it and hands it to me. I walk out of the kitchen and walk up to my daughter Diana, who was sitting on a chair in the living room, holding a small blue box in her hands. “Hey honey.” I say, then I kiss her on the forehead. “I got you something while you left me with John, I think you’ll like it, he said you would. Here see it.” Diana says, then she hands me the blue box. I grab it from her hands, then I open the lid on the top, and what I can’t believe what I see. I take out the shiny gold watch and look all around it, pure beauty reflecting from it. I can’t help but smile as I look back at Diana. “Where did you get the money for this? You must have been saving up lunch money since last year, and more!” I say. “John gave in some money, he said now he didn’t need to get you anything.” Diana says, giggling a little. “Typical John, but thanks Diana, I can’t thank you enough. Actually, just get your bookbag so we can get to school.” I say. “Do I really have to go?” Diana asks, grumbling a little. “Yeah, you don’t want to miss the last day of second grade! Your friends wouldn’t want you to miss either huh?” I say, patting her on the back. She walks out of the room and I take the moment to gulp of what’s left of my now cold coffee. She comes back into the room with her bookbag slung over her shoulder. We walk into the car, then I drive her to the school. I give her a kiss on the forehead and watch as she enters the school. Then I put the convertible in drive and go to the nearest Wal-Mart. I’m going to buy her some graduation gifts to make up for her getting me the awesome watch. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Meet The Snipes Category:Meet The Snipes Issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots